The Butterfly Effect
by SpiderPhantom
Summary: It's been 11 years since the science discovery of a life time, 7 years since the rediscovery of an amazing lost world; now a disaster in Molokai, Hawaii has been let loose.////Taking place in the year 2000. In honor of Micheal Crichton.


**A/N: AH YES! My favorite book, ****JURASSIC PARK;**** and now a crossover in honor of Michael Crichton; a moment of silence please… Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own ****Jurassic Park**** or ****The Lost World****, that belongs to Michael Crichton.**

* * *

**Introduction**

**InGen vs. Biosyn**

InGen and Biosyn; two companies in a war… a war of biotechnology.

InGen had its start in the early 1980's; when John Hammond went to board meetings, he would present a cat sized dwarf-elephant; then ask for money. When Hammond had enough funds he created International Genetic Technologies, Inc., of Palo Alto. Around 1983, 1984, InGen bought an in-dept plastics company, which had made a plastic that you could grow a chick embryo in. Along with the purchase of the plastic company, the Hammond Foundation started funding paleobiological sites in places such as Bob Kerry in Alberta, John Weller in Alaska, Alan Grant in Montana, and many more; all

northern digs.

Also, for a short period of time, InGen held the largest collection of amber. But in 1989, InGen had its down fall. The "InGen Incident" happened on a small island of the cost of Costa Rica called Isla Nublar. About twenty people, including John Hammond, were on the island. Only a handful came out alive; Hammond wasn't one of them. After the "InGen Incident", InGen went into dept; and was eventually shut down.

During the "InGen Incident", Biosyn made its move. They hired a inside man to collect genetic material form the small island. But he was killed in the process, and wasn't able to pass the genetic material on to Biosyn.

In 1993 Lewis Dodgson, former Biosyn geneticist, Ed James, former Biosyn worker, and George Baselton, former Professor of Biology at Stanford, went to another privately owned island off the coast of Costa Rica; Isla Sorna. None came off the island.

Biosyn was for a long period of time a company that tests their products on animals. In 1994, an environmentalist group tried to shut them down for "animal torture". They failed to shut down the genetics company; but somehow they were successful at stopping Biosyn form testing on the "poor animals" that where commonly used for testing.

For a short period of time, it seemed as though Biosyn would shut down due to lack of funds. But in 1996, a weir house was uncovered as an InGen lab; that year Biosyn put most of its money into one of their labs in one of the Hawaiian Islands, Molokai.

In 1998, the government tested vaccines for rabies, supposedly A., and even a wonder drug that was claimed to prevent cancer. The vaccines instantly failed, but the drug for cancer worked, at least it was thought to work. Before the drug was released into the public, the test subjects stopped using the drug, and had blood flow problems. Two out of the three died, and one was immediately hospitalized, and died one month later.

In 1999, Biosyn was sent back to the drawing boards, and they abandoned the lab in Molokai. Later in the year, there were attacks on tourists and locals; the survivors claimed to be attacked by feathered leathered -skinned animals, some small, some huge. Also, some claimed that before they blacked out, rhino like creatures had rammed into their cars. The USA sent a small military group onto Molokai, but they disappeared.

The island was abandoned until the year 2000 when a college student, Tim Murphy, had what he termed a "brilliant plan".

"Come on, Professor!" Tim Murphy begged John Harold. "This is a great scientific opportunity!" Professor Harold rolled his eyes at the statement. For the past few days his leading student, Tim Murphy, had been ranting to him about getting permission from the university to allow him to take a team of students, and a professor leading the group, to study whatever beasts where lurking on Molokai.

"Mr. Murphy, we don't even know what kind of dangerous animals are on that island; do you really believe you could convince the university to grant me permission to take _students_ onto the island?" Harold had been trying to convince Tim that it would be impossible to convince the university to give him permission.

John Harold was fifty-seven years old, and he had been a Professor of Zoology at University of Michigan for nineteen years.

"But maybe you could convince them!" Tim was really trying to get on this island; this was a chance to possibly discover a new breed of animal.

Tim was twenty-two and about to graduate from college. He was eager to get on that island, and discover what was on it.

"Well… it couldn't hurt to try." Harold said.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's my introduction. Please review, tell me what you think.**


End file.
